One of a Kind
by coolsville times
Summary: Jubilee and Skin are relaxing in the rec room with Rogue and Gambit when Ray and Bobby come in. Angilee and a little bit of Romy. Rated for language. R


**Disclaimer:** I do **NOT** own X-men Evolution or the characters.

**Summary:** ONESHOT Remy LeBeau and Angelo Espinosa have both joined the mansion after Apocalypse. Their lives are going great and they're good guys now, but there's always those people that won't let go of your past. Can the two ever find peace in a mansion full of people? Mostly follows Angelo and Jubilee; a little bit of Romy on the side, though.

* * *

**One of a Kind...**

Angelo Espinosa was sitting on the couch of the rec room with his girlfriend, Jubilation Lee, cuddled up beside him. The two were watching a movie while Rogue and Gambit played pool in the back of the room.

Jubilee sighed as she fiddled with her belly shirt and placed her legs in Angelo's lap. Angelo started to rub her tired feet when Ray came in with Bobby.

The two younger mutants both headed straight for a table and started doing their homework. A few minutes after their entrance, Angelo heard them start talking about Jubilee and Rogue.

Jubilee and Rogue had dated Ray and Bobby before Angelo and Gambit had come to the mansion and it irked Angelo that Ray might still have feelings for her.

Angelo went back to rubbing Jubilee's little feet and tried to block out their conversation, but still couldn't help hearing bits and pieces.

"Seriously, Bobby. Jubes has the _worst_ taste in guys." Ray spat out.

"She went out with you." Bobby countered.

"I mean after she went out with me. First she started dating that freak with no mouth and then she goes out with baggy over there!" Ray exclaimed.

By Jubilee's scoff, she had also heard his comment and put a warning hand on Angelo's arm.

"He's just a sore hot head. Don't listen to him." She told him quietly.

Angelo nodded, but couldn't help listening to the rest of their conversation as he continued to rub her feet.

"I mean the guy was in a street gang for crying out loud! I can't believe Wolverine hasn't gutted him yet." Ray went on.

"I hear ya. I mean look at Rogue hanging out with _Casanova_ over there. I mean who does he think he is?" Bobby added.

Angelo looked over to the pool table and saw Rogue leaning over to take her shot. Instead of Gambit's attention being on her ass, like Angelo expected it to be, Gambit was looking intently at Bobby waiting for him to continue.

"I mean the guy is a thief and has probably been with millions of women, now how does she expect him to be faithful to her?" Bobby asked, as Ray shook his head. "She can't even touch. And there is no way that he has that kind of self restraint, no possible way. He'll get bored and break her heart, mark my words."

Gambit's eyes narrowed and he crained his neck a little to hear better.

"And you notice she's changed for him." Bobby went on. "She grew her hair out and she doesn't cover up as much. Yesterday I saw her in the kitchen in shorts and a bathing suit top. Not only is that on the dangerous side but it seems he's turned her into a regular tramp."

Angelo distinctively heard Gambit growl low in his throat and his eyes glowed a dangerous, bright red at Bobby's comment and Angelo was surprised that Gambit hadn't already stuffed a charged cue stick up his ass.

_'He's got some really good self-control.'_ Angelo thought.

As soon as the thought crossed his mind, however, Angelo saw Gambit start to head in Bobby's direction. Before he could get far, though, Rogue grabbed his gloved hand, shook her head and pulled him towards her.

"Don't worry about it." She whispered, slipping her arms around his waist.

"But _chere_..." He whined, not being able to resist putting his arms around her and bring her as close as possible.

"I'm not offended. That's just how Bobby is. He talks trash about all his ex girlfriends like that." She assured, giving him a kiss on the cheek but pulling away before she could absorb him.

Gambit nodded reluctantly and whispered something in her ear, most likely in French, making her giggle. Turning slightly to put her cue stick on the table, Rogue stepped out of his embrace and strolled from the room, adding a little sashay to her walk. Gambit put his own cue stick on the table and with his eyes glowing slightly, he followed her from the room, smirking the whole time.

Angelo laughed lightly at how whipped she had him, but soon turned his attention back to Bobby and Ray's conversation.

"Tell me about it!" Ray exclaimed. "You should have seen Jubi and that street thug she calls a boyfriend the other day. They were making out in the kitchen and you should have seen what Jubilee was wearing. If Wolverine had walked in, I'm sure he would have had a heart attack!"

Bobby shook his head in disgust. "Not to mention how old they are! Rogue's twenty and Jubilee's seventeen. Gambit is almost thirty and Angelo is like twenty five."

_'Twenty two!'_ Angelo thought indignantly.

Angelo was going to listen further but was distracted by Jubilee pulling her feet away from his hands and standing up.

Before he could say anything, Jubilee grabbed his hand and pulled him from the room, making his skin stretch a little.

"What's the matter, _chica_?" He asked as she pulled him down the hallway.

"We weren't really watching the movie anyway and Bobby and Ray are being assholes. Plus, I want my feet rubbed and you were too into what Ray was saying to do that." She explained, dragging him up the stairs and pushing him into his room.

Angelo laughed at her honesty and watched her plop down on his bed and scrunch her nose up at the smell of cigarette smoke that seemingly clung to everything in the room. Sitting down near her stretched out legs, he took her feet into his lap and continued the job he hadn't finished in the rec room.

After a few minutes of silence, Jubilee looked up to find Angelo staring distractedly into space.

"Ange?" She questioned.

"Yeah, Jubecita." He mumbled, shaking his head slightly and turning his attention back to Jubilee's slightly worried face.

"What's wrong? You aren't thinking about what those two said, are you?"

"Well, I mean there is five years age difference between us..." He started, trailing off.

"Not this again! Anytime those idiots make a snide remark we have this conversation, when are you just going to let it go? Sure, there's an age difference, but age ain't nothing but a number. Sure, your skin is baggy and grey, but you're still hotter then those two. OK, so you were in a street gang for a while, I was homeless and lived in a mall for two years. We're even!" Jubilee exclaimed, pulling her feet from him and sitting up.

"But..."

"No buts!" She interrupted, crawling over to where he was sitting and taking his face in her hands. "They're just being bitter ex boyfriends. I love you and nothing they say is going to change that. Jeez Louise I bet Rogue doesn't have this problem with Gambit." She grumbled, rolling her eyes. "Everything good now?"

Angelo nodded and smiled as she kissed him. Jubilee laid back on the bed, bringing him with her. Angelo adjusted himself so that his head rested on her stomach and Jubilee ran her hands through his hair and said: "Good. I would hate to think that my boyfriend is some _vato_ who gets intimidated by some kids who don't have anything better to do then talk shit."

Angelo laughed as he buried his face in her stomach and wrapped his arms tightly around her waist, ready to put up a fight with anyone who dared take her away from him.

_'She's one of a kind.' _He thought to himself as he kissed the skin beneath him. _'One of a kind and all mine.'_

* * *

_OK, it was kinda lame and a little fluffy and I wasn't even going to post it but there aren't that many Angilee's for X-men Evolution so I said: "What the hay." I know that's probably because he wasn't in Evolution, but still, there need to be more, lol. I hope you all enjoyed it, despite it's lameness and I hope you guys have a Happy Holidays. (Please Review)_

_-anon goddess_ **;)**


End file.
